ktdndfandomcom-20200216-history
Hira
Backstory "Hira!" The sound of my name being screamed out across the grounds of the church caught my attention. The sound echo'd off the walls and bounced down the corridors. Shoving myself off the chair I had been sitting in, I stood and made my way down the long winding halls of the large church. A small frown passed my lips as I speed my pace since the priest voice was only getting more frequent and louder all the while. The pitter patter of feet caught my attention as I passed the church's nursery. The first time I had found my way to this room, I was a child. Only at the age of six, the head priest had found me wandering about the woods. I didn't have much memory of why I was in the woods alone, but the priest had found me. He didn't sound happy with me once again, but then again I've only been a problem since he first found me. I wanted to stay at the nursery and watch the children run around the room like little sugar demons, but if I made him wait any longer he would only get madder. With a long sigh, I shoved away from the room and left. Forcing myself to run down the hallway to get to him faster, though he would get on to me for running through the church. Just as his lips were about to open again to send out another loud yell, I found him in the sanctuary of the church. The room was large. Lined wall to wall with pews on all sides, the large windows stood above us all. My gaze was always captured by the marvelous stain-glass windows that stood taller than myself. They all portrayed the god of this church, but what caught my attention most of all was the magnificent colors that were displayed throughout the glass. I had always wanted to do something like that. "Hira!" He shouted once again as he realized that I was there. His sudden shout made me jolt out the stupor I had been in. My gaze shifted from the marvelous windows and large roof to the man who stood inches above me. His hair was disheveled and graying. With a small frown on his lips, he stormed towards me. Uh-oh was the only thought running through my head. What had I done now? The top of his black shirt was undone and looked as though it had seen better days. The brows on his head furrowed as he walked closer to me, the look in his eyes was beyond furious. I must have done something really bad. "Get. Out. Of. This. Church." His words slid through gritted teeth. It was strange to hear those words coming from this man. This was the man who had simply taken care of me since I was a child and watched me grow until I was Twenty. Now he was telling me to get out? "But Priest, why must I leave?" That was the only question on my mind. I hadn't done enough to be kicked out of the church.., had I? Sure I had tricked the people who worked here more often than not, and I had done my fair share of damage to church property. But did that warrent being kicked from the church. His face only got redder as I asked that question. It wasn't something that usually happened to the priest. It was rare to see that he was angry. "Because you have cost this church too much in keeping you here. Now gather your belongings and leave," was all he said before leaving the room. A weak feeling overcame my body as I slid closer and closer to the ground. Soon though, my body hit one of the many pews in the room. My hand slowly rose to cover my face as I sat there for a few moments. Body leant over to use my hand as a prop to keep my head up. A stinging sensation soon hit my eyes, but instead of letting it become what would be tears over the loss of my home, I simply used what strength I had to shove myself up off of the pew. Leaving, I was going to spend the rest of my time to gather what few things actually belonged to me, and simply take my leave. There was no use in my staying here much longer. My gaze stayed on the ground, not moving. My feet could barely manage to drag there forms across the courtyard and down the corridors. It took what seemed like hours before I had reached my room, no my old room, in the church. Walking inside, the only thing that belonged to me inside this room, was the jacket on the back of the chair. Grabbing it, along with what little food I had left in the room, I slid them in a bag, and put the bag on my back. With one last glance about the room, I simply took the door and pulled it closed. "Come on now, don't be afraid," the man's unusal get up had me terrified of him. His features were strange, but only because they were different from mine. He contained a pair of dark green eyes that simply stared at me from behind a pair of thick rimmed glasses. To me this man seemed scary, but thats only because his cheeks were red from the walk and cold. His breath, along with mine, seemed white amongst the darkness of the trees. It was just so cold outside. He was in a long sleeve black button up shirt, and was wearing a pair of dark jeans along with some black shoes. The man seemed to be dressed up too dark for himself. A slow frown appeared on his lips as I sat there simply staring at him. Bloody knee, I had fallen from the tree ontop of him not too long ago and since then he has been trying to get me to speak. The woods, all the trees contained no leaves. It was winter...the coldness and the soft white snow falling, all of that gave it away. It seemed winter made the air so crisp and rich. "Please speak? I promise I won't hurt you little one," his words seemed soft. But my parents had told me to not trust anyone if I found myself on my own. Hugging a small, toy bow and arrow to my chest I soon held it out to him. Pulling one tiny arrow back on it to send it flying towards him. They were made out of the bark of one of the many trees, so they were strong and sturdy. If the person had enough strength, they could do some damage...but in the hands of a six year old? They couldn't do anything.' I let it go and the small arrow wizzed through the air and soon made a tiny 'pat' sound as it hit his chest. He fell over and pretended like I had hurt him, but after a few moments he rolled over and sat back up. Snow clinging to his clothing as he held the arrow back out to me. My gaze lifted to the small house that sat above me. It had been built into the trees. My parents were up there, if I let out a sound they would come running. Would they kill this man? No they couldn't kill him, they were dead. So they couldn't come to my rescue, why was I being so quiet then? Oh, because the people were still somewhere in the area. '' ''Realizing that I wasn't going to speak, the man soon stood up. "Call me Father Connely," was all he said as he lowered his body and picked me up. His body was so strong. My hands trailed along his arm and chest. Trying to measure up how strong he was compared to Father and Brother. He wasn't stronger, but he sure was older. I had to tilt my head up still to see his face. Slight stubble hung off his chin, out of curiosity my hands trailed along it and scratched at it. Soon smiling at the sensation it caused. He would say something ever so often and I would start to laugh before covering my lips in surprise at the sounds that escaped it. He would only shake his head and ruffle my hair up. '' ''A few years later.... ''The woman was making me angry. Telling me I couldn't go see Father Connely and that I couldn't build the tree house I had spent years working on. She might have served under Father, but she was growing on my nerves. My hand lashed out towards her, and something was spoken beneath my breath. I don't even realize what language it is. A light shinned and then the woman was on the ground. My hands were bloody as a Dagger rested in my hands. I was only fifteen but I had killed someone. It scared me. Dragging the woman by her feet, I struggled to remove the body. It took me a few moments to dig a hole and bury her under the tree house I had worked on. I even managed to make the land look like it hadn't been disturbed. Father never found out. '' "I suppose he found out. That's reason enough to kick me from the church," were the only words to pass my lips as I walked. The gravel was rough beneath my feet, yet it was soothing. I had assumed that when he found out he would have had me killed...but no. He only kicked me from the church. Mace attached to my back by a makeshift holster, I held a bag over one shoulder. I knew that there was a town only a few paces away, so I should be able to make it there. Soon, the familiar sound of panthers echo'd throughout the forest, making my ears twitch slightly. "Shit..," I whispered before shoving myself forward. The town right at the verge of my sighs, though I knew I had many a step to take. They were right at my heels. The panthers, that is. I was running, I coudn't remember the last time I had ran this fast. Body carrying my across the grass and beneath the branches of over looming trees. But the panther was faster. Soon one jumped out in front of me, lifting the mace from its hold a low hiss parted the creatures lips. "Well at least I can say I had dinner," was all that was said. The panther launched first. Slamming my body onto the ground, mace held up between its teeth. I was glad that it was only one. I shoved the mace up and over-powered the creature enough to confuse it for a few moments. Standing in a crouch, I held the mace...ready for the next attack...at least until an arrow came launching from the forest. It shot the creature square between its eyes. Blood slammed onto the ground and the creature soon followed as it fell over. I could feel as my eyes widened and turned to the forest. "Who shot that?" was all I could say as I looked for the person to whom the arrow belonged. No voice left the woods, but a tall male walked out of the forest. He was tall, towered over me by roughly a foot. His features resemebled my own..they were sharp cut and edged. He had a bit of a beard on his face, but it was mainly stubble. He was strange...no he was like me. I hadn't met anyone like me before, maybe that was because I had always been around humans. Human features were always so soft and rounded off, but his and mine weren't. "This belong to you?" I asked after jerking the arrow out of the creatures head. White bits clung to it (the brain of the panther), along with blood. A small scowl forming on my lips as I tossed it back to the creature. His hand shot up and caught it. Taking a small red cloth, he cleaned it off. Swallowing lightly he approached me. He had long brown hair pulled into a tight pony tail in the back. His clothing was made of leather and leaves. "Come with me," was all he said before turning around and disappearing back into the forest. Really? He just disappears and I'm supposed to come with him? I guess I will. My bare feet carried me behind him. He kept walking into the forest and it was only thickening up more and more. The canopy over head was simply getting thicker thereby letting in less and less light. The sounds of birds was only getting louder and louder. Seemed like they loved this moist area of the forest. What was I doing? I was following this strange man into the woods and I didn't even know a thing about him! He had just blown a panthers brains out with an arrow...all he had to do was turn around and fire, and he would hit me. The further we got, I started to see buildings built into the trees. Why did they seem so familiar? The way the buildings were built into the trees...they all interested me. My head was hurting as I tried to figure it out. The railings were built onto the sides of the trees, but holes were made in the trees for ways to let in natural light. This place...it was so interesting, yet it felt so familiar. A part of my body just gave me this feeling of being home. "Your name is Hira, correct?" His voice, it was all so proper. Yet, it held a deep richness to it that had me a bit entranced. Nodding my head lightly, he only formed a smile. It was a striking look on his features. Maybe he didn't smile often, he should...makes him look much less terrifying. "Yes, what's yours?" "My name is Laucion Nailo," was all he said as he smirked towards me. Dark hues gleaming, he simply climbed up the tallest of the trees we had ran into. "Come," was all he said as I climbed up the tree as well. I followed up behind him, climbing exactly as he did. Soon we reached a landing. Climbing onto the landing, I took a few moments to catch my breath. I could feel my cheeks flush lightly as I looked around. This home was different than the others that resided in the area. It was bigger, more elaborate. "Ahh, Laucion have you found her yet?" came the voice from inside the cabin. It sounded older than the one of the man now in front of me. I could vaguely make out a white beard and graying hair. His eyes..they were the same color as mine. His features angular just like mine and Laucion's. His clothing was made from things around and in nature, but they just seemed a bit better. "Yes Sir, I have. Here she is," with that an older man walked towards us. The man stepping back to allow the other room to walk in. What is going on? Who is he? Why was he looking for me? And why did I have this nagging feeling that I knew him. His arms encircled me as he jerked me to him in an embrace. I couldn't see anything now past his outfit. I couldn't smell anything other than trees. What the hell was going on? "Hira, my daughter...welcome home," was all that was told to me. D...D...Daughter?! What? That would make him...no! It can't be! "That's right, I am your father," was all he said before escorting me into the house. Years later... I was leaving. Flames behind me as the place my family was from had been burned up. Flames dancing in the trees, I simply ran. Jumping from tree to tree with my mace still on my back. Tears burned my eyes as I jumped aiming for the town that wasn't too far off. Once I reached it, I simply jumped down and over to the guards. They let me in without much of a hassle and I simply paid what gold I had for a home. The home I bought was close to the forest, and I took a job in the town. I worked at the town church and helped the priest around town and with services. That's what my life has become.... Category:Characters Category:PC